The invention relates to the technical sector of apparatuses dispensing cellulose wadding, creped paper towels and towels of similar materials, especially those intended for wiping the user's hands and toilet paper.
There are a very large number of manual, semi-automatic and automatic dispensing apparatuses which perform the function mentioned above. The Applicant, in particular, has developed several apparatuses of this type with central unreeling, folding of the strip of material in accordion pleats and also as an automatic paper towel dispenser using a cutting device built into a drive drum. All of these apparatuses are currently in use and operate very reliably. The cost price of these various apparatuses varies greatly depending on their construction and they are suited to different market segments.
As part of his own research, the Applicant is interested in designing a new automatic apparatus of which the architecture includes a reduced number of parts so that he can target the market for low-cost paper towel or toilet paper dispensing apparatuses.